Return of the One Ring: Phoenix Child of The Fire
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: What would happen, if the one ring was reformed, into a person? Aragorn and Legolas think it too cruel to destroy a young girl. So Legolas raises the child like his own. But when people begin to hunt the child, to claim her power, will Legolas make his gr
1. The Discovery

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: Uh..... Aibou? What are we doing the Lord of the Rings section?  
  
ME: I'm writing a Lord of the Rings fic.  
  
CDD: O_O! No comment.  
  
ME: Shut up CDD, my warden's are evils. I'm glad I'm at home at the moment.  
  
CDD: So are we, ya know.  
  
REN: Yeah, now I don't get squashed into a closet with all your other muses when your warden comes along and knocks on your door.  
  
ME: (glares) I don't exactly love my wardens. (pouts)  
  
REN: (rolls eyes) Just get on with it.  
  
ME: O.K. Legolas?  
  
LEGOLAS: O_O! What the hell am I doing here?  
  
ME: You're doing the disclaimer for the fic.  
  
LEGOLAS: Uh....... (blinks) What's a fic?  
  
(everyone except Legolas, falls down anime style)  
  
ME: O_O! JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: O_O! O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Lord of The Rings. Hey, how did I know your name?  
  
ME: Bcause I'm a telepath, and I told you through my mind.  
  
LEGOLAS: O_O!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: What would happen, if the one ring was reformed, into a person? Aragorn and Legolas think it too cruel to destroy a young girl. So Legolas raises the child lie his own. But when people begin to hunt the child, to claim her power, will Legolas make his greatest sacrifice? And if he can, will he be able to forgive himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Return of the One Ring - Phoenix, Child of The Fire.  
  
Chapter one - The Discovery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle was over. It had been for about twenty years. Aragorn of Gondor, rode through a forest, to visit his old friend, Legolas. That was when he heard crying. He thought it sounded like a child. is eyes narrowed with suspicion. He rode towards the direction in which he heard the crying. e carried on riding for what seemed like an eternity, through greenary and shrbs. It had reall been barely a minute. He found himself at a beautiful blue lake. It was te most crystal blue colour, that Aragorn had ever seen.  
  
Next to the lake was a child. She could not have been more then seven. Her knees pulled up into her chest, and er head buried there. Aragorn felt a great pity for the small girl. He could see her long red hair, covering her face. It was red like a flame. Aragorn got down from his horse. Looking at the child carefully, Aragorn thought of the best way to approach her. She was young, and probably frightened. Aragorn saw that the small child was dressed in a robe of white. So white that it was almost blinding to look at. The sleeves flared, and the skirt readched the cilds ankles. Aragorn could also see that she wore wite slippers on her feet. Aragorn called to the child qietly, so as not to frighten her.  
  
"Hello?" He called to her. She looked up in fright. Aragorn showed is hands. Putting them up in a gesture of surrender. The little girl was still frightened, but did not move away. Aragorn smiled down at the girl. "I'm Aragorn of Gondor. What is your name child?" Aragorn asked her. "My name is Phoenix." The little girl said. Aragorn smiled at the child slightly. But when he looked at her eyes, he felt a chill run down his spine. Her eyes were pitch black. Not even a pupil was seen in the blackness of her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn rode into Mirkwood. he little child sat in front of him. She giggled happily as the horse galloped to Legolas' castle. "Where is your family little one?" Aragorn asked her. "I don't have a family. I was made by fire." The child replied. Aragorn saw that her face seemed to age as though she were truelly older then he. Like she had seen many lifetimes before him. Aragorn was confused by the child's statement. The child only known as Phoenix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was waiting for Aragorns arrival. That was when he heard the voice of Gandalf. "It is alright Legolas, you need not fear. I'm contacting you to warn you." Gandalf's voice ecoed in his mind. Legolas Listened intently. "I warn you of the return of the one ring." Legolas' eyes shot open. He had not realised that he even had them closed. "The return of the one ring?" Legolas thought to himself. "Yes. It shall return as a child wuth hair like a red flame, and eyes, that are blacker then the most evil soul." Legolas heard Gandalf in his mind.  
  
"I don't understand. How can that be possible?" Legolas asked. "The ring was formed by the fire. The child is innocent. Aragorn rides here with the child now. He has no idea what she is, or the power she holds within her. Not even the child herself nderstands what has happened. She will be fearful of all. But remember Legolas, destroying the child is not the answer." Legolas was still confused, as he felt Gandalf leave his mind. That was when he saw Aragorn ride through the gates, with a small child, infront of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn and Legolas discussed what Legolas had heard from Gandalf. Phoenix played with a ball on the floor. She smiled at them. Her smiled was so kind and gentle, that the two could barely believe that this child had been created from the evil one ring. The ring that ad lured everyoe by the idea of it's seductive power.  
  
The little girl stood up and walked over to them. She looked at Legolas. "Why am I here?" She asked. Legolas smiled at the child. "You're here to be my little girl. I have no children. So will you stay and be my daughter?" Legolas asked the small girl. She nodded. "You're both kind to me." The little girl said. She lifted her arms towards Legolas. Legolas pulled the little girl on to his lap. She soon relaxed, and fell asleep. Legolas looked at the small child.  
  
"Are you sure of this Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "One day you may have to destroy this child. If what Gandalf says ins true, then one day the war of Middle Earth will start again. This child will be the cause of a great power struggle." Aragorn said. Legolas looked t him. "I will do what must be done. But you would never hurt the child, if you bought her up with your own children. She would be like your own child, and you knwo yur children would not forgive you, if you had to kill her." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded. "I understand what you say old friend. But would you be able to harm the child, if it were necessary?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas looked at the small child. "I do not know. I hope I would be able to do the right thing. For Mirkwood, and all of Middle Earth." Legolas replied. He held the small girl closer to him. "Until that day, I shall raise the child as my own." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded. "You have made a wise decision Legolas. I just hope that you will be able to make more of them." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. He stood up, still holding the child in his arms. "I will get the maids to prepare a room for Phoenix." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn nodded.  
  
He watched Legolas leave the room and sighed. He knew that when the time came. If it came. Legolas would not hurt the child. Because Legolas had already started to treat the child as his own daughter. Aragorn prayed that something would give Legolas the strength, if and when the time came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas tucked Phoenix into bed. He smiled as the little girl curled under the blanket and slept. He brushed stray locks from the child's face. "I hope that I will have the strength if the time ever comes. I doubt I will." Legolas thought. He smiled at the small girl. Then he left the room. Hoping the child would not be afraid if she woke up on her own. He went back and caried on talking to Aragorn. But he knew that he could not kill the child. She was too innocent. Just as Gandalf had told him she was. He sighed. Wishing that he knew what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hmn...... I hopes everyone enjoyed the chappie. Please let us remember that tis is my first LotR's fic.  
  
REN: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is acceptable, but flames are not allowed.  
  
ME: Later people. 


	2. Encounter of Snakes

ME: WOO HOO! I GOT REVIEWS!!!  
  
REN: O......K..... Aibou, calm down.  
  
ME: NO!!! (starts running around in circles and jumping up and down)  
  
REN: I told her not to drink that OJ. She never listens.  
  
ME: I would like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
BFFIMAGINE: Thankies for reviewing. Hehe, you was the first one ta review too. (hands bffimagine a tin of roses) Hehe  
  
FREEZEWIND: HIYAZ!!! Here. (hands a big tin of celbrations) What, I ran out of roses. Hehe.  
  
SHINIGAMI29: Awe. Shin-chan. Ya know you be my best friend. And I shall update now, coz I'm so kind to my reviewers. Hehe. Anyways, I'll C ya L8r. XD  
  
MARAUDERPHOENIX: Hiya. Thanx loads for reviewing. And I have ta admit that I do mispell and have bad grammer. Coz I type so fast, I don;t realise that I've done it. So bear with me. I'm trying to get better.  
  
C*SPARROW: O_O! I'm updating see. (shakes with fear) DON'T KILL ME!!! I pormise to update as regularly as my coursework permits me to at college. DAMN IT!!! Living in college means you can never get away from your teachers. O_O!  
  
PHATT KATT: Hiyaz, Vicky-chan. NP! I might put Merry in it. Dunno when though.  
  
DARKFOX700: Yes I will be putting Gimli in it. I wasn;t quite sure what his name was when I started. LOL! But he will be in this chapter. XD  
  
SILMARIAN: Hehe, thankies. This is the first LotR's fic that I ever wrote. So I'm glad you like. And I is updating. XD  
  
KOGA711: Glad you like it. And I have to admit, my spelling can be bad sometimes. It's because I type so damn fast. Also expect bad grammer, because my grammer is awful. LOL! And I have not seen Monty Python, but I have heard of the Monty python fims. Thast comes from me being a good Media studies student.  
  
EDDY MORPHIE: O_O! You LIKE my stories? (sniffs, and feels proud) THANKIES!! Me has updated some of my other stuff. It's actually hard to do at the kmoment, I have a lot of coursework, but I try to update when I can.  
  
REN: Is that everyone?  
  
ME: Yeappers.  
  
REN: (blinks) You got a good response from people. First LotR's fic you write and everyone is reading it.  
  
ME: Stop complaining. I'm happy. So here is the next chapter of Return of The One Ring: Phoenix, Child of the FIre.  
  
CDD: Hehe. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Lord Of The Rings. If she did, she would kill frod, because for some reason she just wants to. And she would put Golem back on MTV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Return of the One Ring - Phoenix, Child of the Fire.  
  
Chapter 2 - Encounter of Snakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched Phoenix run around. The small girl was now ten. Aragorn's son was playing with the young girl. He was about twelve. Arwen's death had struck them all dumb. Even Phoenix had cried at the funeral. (A/N: Please people, if this doesn't sound right, then assume that I am improvising. And I AM Improvising some of this) Gimli and Aragorn were sitting with Legolas. Legolas looked worried.  
  
"You don't need to worry about Phoenix. Syquin will look after her." Aragorn said. (A/N: REN: Aibou, Aragorn and Arwen's son doesn't have a name. ME: Shut up, he needs one. And I'm calling him Syquin. So +P. REN: (rolls eyes) ME: Hey Shin-Chan. I dedicate The name to you. Besides, you invented it. So sorry if I didn't ask permission to use it) Syquin grinned and helped Phoenix up. She'd fallen down, and Legolas noticed a nasty cut on the childs knee. But the cut disappeared after two seconds. Legolas blinked. "Phoenix, come here." He called. Phoenix smiled, and ran over to Legolas. Wrapping her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest. He smiled at the small girl. "Did you cut yourself when you fell over?" Legolas asked.  
  
Phoenix nodded. "It's gone now father. It don't hurt no more." She said. Legolas looked at Phoenix. Aragorn and Gimli were both worried. The idea of a child that can heal themselves in seconds was worrying. Phoenix looked worried. "You don't hate me now, do you father?" The little girl asked. "No of couse not." Legolas said. He remembered how Phoenix had nightmares about burning in fire. He'd once seen a burnmark on the small girl after her dreams. It had frightened him to see the girl like that. She was so small and afraid, She seemed to be smaller then other people. But she definatly wasn't a hobbit. She did grow. Just no as fast as others.  
  
The little girl held on to her beloved `father' and didn't want to let go. She was dressed in a blue dress, and her very long red hair, was tied into a braid. Syqin looked confused. "But Phoenix could always do that. How comes you never asked before?" Syquin asked in confusion. Aragorn looked at Syquin. "You know about this, Syquin?" Aragorn asked. "Yes father. Phoenix could always heal herself. I wish I could. Then when I was practiscing my archery, I wouldn't have hurt myself." Syquin said. Aragrn smiled at his son. But the wheels in his mind turned. He looked to see that Gimli also had a look of worry on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were sat with Legolas after Syquin and Phoenix were put to bed. "Legolas, there was always the possibility that she could become dangerous." Gimli said. Legolas glared slightly. They were his friends, but they were overreacting. He was shocked by Phoenix's healing power, but there were lots of things that could be called shocking, about the young girl. She wasn't really a danger to them.  
  
"This is ridiculous. She may have a power that we didn't know about. But she's still a little girl. She would never hurt any of us." Legolas said. "But she could hurt someone else. Is that a risk that you want to take?" Aragorn said quietly. "Even you have to admit that this is extreme." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn bit his lip. "I know. Usually I would agree with you. But we both know these are differant circumstances." Aragorn said. None of them saw or heard the other presance that was at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix had heard everything that they said. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Phoenix thought to herself. The tears welled up in her small eyes. "I'll go away and then I can't hurt anyone, and I can't hurt father either." Phoenix thought. She disappeared around the corner, and managed to find the door. She snuck out, and walked into the dense forests of Mirkwood. Into the dark night.  
  
Soon, she was frightened, and cold. At sunrise, she found herself at the lake, where Aragorn had found her, when she was smaller. She sat down and cried. "I wanna go home." She thought sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas went to find Phoenix. He had managed to convince Aragorn and Gimli that they were wrong about her. She really was like an innocent child. There wasn't any reason to fear that she would hurt anyone, as long as she was bought up the right way. Legolas walked into the room. Assuming, seeing as it was only just sunrise, that Phoenix would still be fast asleep. But the bed was empty, and there was no sign of her anywhere. Legolas bit his lip, then left the room, bumping into one of the guards.  
  
"Search the castle, my daughter is missing." Legolas said. The guard nodded. Legolas sat down, trying to calm his thoughts. "She probably just woke up early. She's probably playing with Syquin, somewhere." Legolas thought. But when the guards came back with no trace of Phoenix, Legolas decided that maybe it was not as simple as he had hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix heard something hissing above her. She yelped, when she looked up and saw the snake-like creature. "Go away." Phoenix sobbed. She was absolutly terrified of the creature that looked down at her. "Why should I? You said you wanted to go home, didn't you?" The creature said. "Go away." Phoenix said. She curled up into a tight ball, trying to protect herself from the fear she felt. "I can take you home little one. Back to the fire, from where you came." The snake like creature said. Phoenix was now more terified then she had ever been before. She remembered her dreams of the great fire that created her. It frightened her more then anything.  
  
"My home is with my father." Phoenix said quietly. "He's not your father child. The fire is your father, and your mother. The fire created you." The snake-like creature said. "GO AWAY YOU EVIL CREATURE!" Phoenix yelled. Her coal black eyes flashed with white hot anger.  
  
The snake-like creature grinned at her. "I will take you back to where you belong. Then I will claim your power for myself." The creature said. Phoenix screamed as soon as the creature reached out a hand to touch her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn searched the forests along with Gimli and Legolas. They had all split up in differant directions. That was when Aragorns thoughts betrayed him. He thought about the lake, where he had first found Phoenix. He heard the scream, of a little girl. He rode faster. In time to see the snake-like creature reach down to pick Phoenix up. As soon as the creature saw him, it ran away. Leaving Phoenix shaking with fear.  
  
Aragorn got down from his horse and walked towards Phoenix. She curled up in fear. Not trusting anything around her. "Phoenix, it's alright." Aragorn tried to reassure the small girl. Phoenix looked up at Aragorn. "But won't I hurt you and Father?" Phoenix asked. "No, why would you think such a thing?" Aragorn asked. "I heard you all talking yesterday. I don't want to hurt anything. Especially not my father." Phoenix said. Aragorn picked Phoenix up. She was still crying. "It's allright. We won't let anything happen to you." Aragorn said. Trying to reassure Phoenix. But the small girl was still frightened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hehehe  
  
REN: DAMN YOU!!!  
  
ME: What did I do now?  
  
REN: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!  
  
ME: Oh well, you're just going to have to wait.  
  
REN: DAMN YOU!!!  
  
ME: O_O! I think she ate chocolate.  
  
CD: Please R&R, and if anything be confusing or you wish to aska question, then Lady Blade does answer. So ask away. 


End file.
